Telling the Girl
by Lara D
Summary: Sabrina means so much more to Puck than she could ever know. Mustardseed decides to come over to Sabrina and Puck's apartment just to see they get into a fight. Maybe he can fix that with a little song. Songfic One-Shot. Warning: Major Puckabrina Fluff


A/N. Hello! Another songfic, I know. Heh, sorry it's not an update of Daphne's Distraction or Easier Done Than Said. But most of you guys loved my Just the Girl songfic, so I figured you wouldn't mind this one. This is inspired by the song "Telling the World" by Taio Cruz from the Rio soundtrack. ;D Thanks for those reviews to JTGIM by the way; LOVED THEM! It makes me feel so…gravy! Lol, anyways…

I guess this can be a continuation of Just the Girl I Married. Caroline and Bracken don't appear so much in this, but Sabrina and Puck are married. Oh, and for those of you who haven't read JTGIM, you don't have to read that in order to understand this. :3

And HO-LEE-CRACKERS (I learned that C-R-A-P means poo, so, I'm not saying that anymore)! Easier Done Than Said got me 72 visitors for my Traffic Alerts! Holy Crackers! I love love love YOU GUYS!

Anyways, I heard most of you are low on some Puckabrina? Well here you go!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sisters Grimm nor the song "Telling the World" by Taio Cruz.

Sabrina and Puck: 28 (Puck at least looks 28) Mustardseed: (looks) 27

**Telling the Girl**

"So how have you been, Sabrina?" Mustardseed asked. Sabrina and Mustardseed were sitting in the kitchen of her and Puck's apartment. Their kids were at school at the time, so Sabrina decided to invite her husband's brother other as some company. The radio was on and the two were having a nice conversation. The volume was low so they could hear each other over the music.

Sabrina sipped the Coke in front of her. "Good. I mean, Puck's still a pain –even if I'm married to him, but he's my husband. So what am I supposed to do?" she joked.

"I'm right here, you know?" Puck said smirking. He leaned against the wall looking –as Daphne put it- Pucktastic as always.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at her husband. "I do. What I just said is the best compliment you're getting, mister."

Puck feigned a look of hurt. "_Ouch._ You're such a mean wife." Sabrina sighed. This whole week Puck had been very sarcastic. She had decided he was stressed out after working, but he's been constantly doing it now that it was starting to irritate her.

"Without me, you couldn't have lived like you're living now, nor could you have grown up."

"Oh, and I suppose you're going to tell me you're the one that gave me a reason to fly or something?" Puck said sarcastically. Mustardseed could see that Sabrina's temper was rising.

"I probably did, since you had no brain before." Puck narrowed his eyes at her. "What else? Are you going to say something like the life you lived before was perfect and so much better when you were a kid?"

"Maybe it was," Puck shot back. Sabrina stayed silent, glaring at him.

Mustardseed decided to interrupt them. "Guys, don't fight."

"Just go away, Puck." Sabrina said, turning her back towards him. Her husband was about to say something when Mustardseed gave him a look.

"Maybe you should leave for a while, brother; cool off or something. Once your wife's feeling better you can come back." Puck stared at his brother, and then sighed. Without another word, he flew out of his house.

Sabrina stayed turned around, not looking at Mustardseed. She shook her head. Sabrina didn't mean to get in a fight with Puck. But lately, he seemed to act more sarcastic about things nowadays then serious, so it had been bugging her.

"You're right you know." Sabrina turned to Mustardseed just as a song started playing.

"About what?" she asked. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I should at least tell the girl who my brother married, so what you did was change him…" he trailed off when the song started playing. Sabrina looked confused as Mustardseed held a finger to her, signaling her silence, and listened to the song.

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_

He looked puzzled. "What's wrong, Mustardseed?" Sabrina asked. He furrowed his eyebrows. "I know this song. And it's weird; this song explains what I'm supposed to tell you. Let's just keep listening, and then I'll explain it further."

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_

_And anyone who ask I'll let them know_

"Like I said, you were right. You really did change a lot of things about him. I remember before, he was different. He was terrified of things like hurting girls because he thought they were too fragile, Moth, my dad, and mostly Moth. When he was banished he was terrified and told me about all his fears. But when he came back years ago when his wings were ripped off, he was…different. His ego got bigger; I'll give you that, but his personality changed quite alot. His fears were lessened. It was weird, seeing as he was my brother changed."

"So…I changed him?" Sabrina asked. He nodded.

"In a good way, of course. He's not as obnoxious as before," Mustardseed joked.

_She's the one, she's the one_

_I say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one_

_I say it proud_

"And Puck didn't like Moth, which I suppose you know. So he didn't like girls. But, now he's married to _you_. So, I believe he's proud that you're his wife. He may not show it a lot, but he is." Sabrina blushed and thought to herself, _Does he really think that?_ Obviously she had to have faith in him, so she believed so.

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

_For the whole crowd_

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

Sabrina looked at Mustardseed for an explanation to this part of the song, but he just shrugged. "I have no idea."

_I'm telling the world_

_That I've found a girl_

_The one I can live for_

_The one who deserves_

"I think that you are the girl for him. I mean, you fit the description. He started aging –living, to fit the lyrics- for you and I believe he thinks you're the one who deserves him."

"Deserves him?"

"It's something Puck would say." Mustardseed shrugged with a smile. "But I believe it also means you're entitled to happiness. I mean, you've really been miserable for two years of your life, thinking that your parents were dead and being pushed from foster home to foster home. Puck probably just wants to give you what you deserve." Sabrina smiled at his last sentence.

"I hope so."

"I _know _so," her brother-in-law corrected.

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_

Sabrina thought about it. If she really did those things to Puck, then he must've really loved her. She took a deep breath, and started singing along. Mustardseed smirked as she did. _We're finally having some progress; maybe they'll stop their fight earlier than I expected,_ he thought. He really did hate it when they fought.

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_

_And anyone who ask I'll let them know_

_She's the one, she's the one_

_I say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one_

_I say it proud_

Mustardseed hummed along, glad her mood was brightening. She noticed and smiled at him. "You really are a cool brother-in-law, you know that?" Mustardseed looked at her with a smile.

"I've been told that once or twice."

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

_For the whole crowd_

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

The door opened, and the bells above it clinked together. Sabrina and Mustardseed glanced at the doorway. Puck appeared with a sheepish smile on his face. He was holding a pizza, which made Sabrina smile goofily. She loved pizza and that Puck knew. He heard the song playing, and rolled his eyes. Sabrina thought he was going to turn it off when he neared the radio, but he cranked it up, and walked towards her singing.

_I'm telling the world_

_That I've found a girl_

He placed the pizza on the counter, and grabbed her waist. He spun her around the room, dancing with his wife. At the moment, they were in their own little world.

_The one I can live for_

_The one who deserves_

Mustardseed watched them quietly with a smile. He thought to himself, 'I believe they both deserve each other. They wouldn't be able to live without either.'

_To give all my heart_

_A reason to fly_

They sang smiling. Puck had a loving spark in his eye, and Sabrina leaned into him. They both swayed to an invisible slow song as if they were at prom again.

_The one I can live for_

_A reason for life_

The song finally ended, and Sabrina and Puck danced to a stop. Mustardseed was indeed eager to see what they would do next, but was surprised when Puck apologized first.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Sabrina. I got angry for stupid reasons." He kissed her forehead, causing her to turn red. She coughed, and tried to rid the redness from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry too. You've been so sarcastic all week so it got to me," Sabrina admitted to her husband. "I'm just glad that's behind us."

Puck smiled at her. "You know, you really are the reason. I didn't think of aging much until I met you, nor did I have a thought when flying. But ever since I met you, I'm always thinking, 'I wonder if Grimm got into some trouble again. It's fun saving her.' Not that I want you in a near death situation; no way." Sabrina grinned at his words.

"That's good to know. I wouldn't like it either if you were hurt. I mean, I didn't like it when your wings were ripped off." She winced at the memory. Puck lifted her chin up, and stared at her blue orbs.

Softly, her husband said, "That's all behind us now. It won't happen again. You've gone through so much, you don't deserve that." He then paused, a grin growing on his face again. "What you do deserve is me."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Mustardseed was so right; that was something _you _would only say." He chuckled, and pressed his lips against hers for a few seconds.

Then his eyes lit up. "Oh! I got you pizza. I didn't know if you were still going to be mad at me so I brought some." Sabrina smiled, as he took the pizza box from the counter. "Oh, I think Mustardseed would want some."

His wife blinked as she took a slice. "Oh, I almost forgot he was here. Sorry Mustardseed." Said fairy grinned from the corner he was in.

"I don't mind. You two needed to make up; I wouldn't like it if you stayed in this fight longer than a day." He took a slice of pizza and bit it.

"Thanks again, for the song explanation, Mustardseed," Sabrina said, smiling at him. "I would've still been if I hadn't had help from you." He nodded at her, glad she wasn't mad anymore. She was halfway done with her pizza, which made Puck snort. "What?"

"When it's regular food, you eat like a pig." He laughed, getting another slice. Sabrina slapped his hand away.

"You hypocrite, you're on your third slice!" She exclaimed jokingly. Puck rolled his eyes.

"I'm a man. Men eat like this." They laughed and started talking on other topics. Puck's brother quietly slipped out of the room, not wanting to disrupt their peaceful conversation. He knew he had done well, even if he had help from the radio.

A/N. Hiya! Hoped you liked it! :D I thought that it would be nice if Puck was the one to come waltzing in because in JTGIM, Sabrina was the one who came in. :3

**This one-shot goes to LoudWolf! :D **But I hope you _all_ enjoyed it very much!

A Daphne's Distraction update will come soon. Hopefully by Friday or Saturday. :D

Thanks for reading!

~Lara


End file.
